


The Rumors About Us

by AyMayZing



Series: Inquisition's Charms [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confessions, Dorian Pavus Has Issues, First Kiss, Giselle regrets even starting this conversation, Internal Monologue, Lavellan is a smug bastard, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, POV Dorian Pavus, Undue Influence, ironic how it was her who got them to finally kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyMayZing/pseuds/AyMayZing
Summary: The rumors that he heard whispered behind his back whenever he walked through the throne room, the odd looks he got every time he made Lavellan laugh in public, the jabs that Sera and Varric treated him with during their game nights, when Lavellan had to leave early and Dorian would spend just a few moments too long looking after his retreating figure.After a less than friendly conversation with Mother Giselle, Dorian tells Lavellan of the rumors about them.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Inquisition's Charms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158464
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	The Rumors About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [oxygenforthewicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxygenforthewicked/pseuds/oxygenforthewicked) for beta reading it! <3

If Dorian could roll his eyes even a bit more, he would but as of this moment, he reached his limit. This moment being, of course, standing in front of Mother Giselle in an empty library, listening to the old woman lecturing him on “these awful rumours” that are “so unseemly” and “must be dealt with without involving His Worship”.

He was sure his annoyance at the gall of this woman, who would’ve gladly sold Dorian back to his father, was rolling off of him in waves and that she was well aware of his distaste for her but it didn’t seem to deter her and she continued her tirade. The mage could walk away but he knew she would just hunt him down another time - it had happened before, after all. This time she just managed to catch him at a time and place, where most likely no one would intrude. Mother Giselle seemed determined to make him listen to a long list of his supposed transgressions and have him swear to never talk to the Inquisitor, preferably even make him leave Skyhold to never come back. Unluckily for her, Dorian planned to match the woman’s stubbornness.

“Your glib tongue does you no credit!” Giselle spat, starting to lose her cool. Good, that is what Dorian had wanted. Now it’s time to really rein it in.

“Oh, you’d be surprised what kind of credit my tongue-” 

“What’s going on here?”

Both Dorian and Giselle froze and turned to the stairs. Ah, speak of the devil.

Dorian thought he got used to the way Lavellan moved - gracefully and very quietly, not making a sound, not leaving a trace. But sometimes it still took him by surprise, especially in the silent, empty tower, where echo should be deafening. Even there, Lavellan was able to sneak up on people without being noticed. Though maybe this wasn’t really that hard, at least not when Dorian and Giselle were yelling at each other.

“Ahh, Your Worship…” Giselle kind of, sort of greeted Lavellan, taking a step back and taking up a more neutral, unassuming stance. Dorian snorted. Here she was, back to playing, acting as if nothing was going on, as if she was really concerned for the Inquisitor. Well, maybe she was, who knew - it was just the way she showed this concern that Dorian had an issue with.

“My dear Inquisitor!” He turned to Lys with a smile that he hoped just  _ seeped _ with annoyance and fakeness. “It seems the Revered Mother is concerned about my  _ undue influence _ over you.”

Lavellan’s brows shot up as he sent Dorian a puzzled look. His eyes turned from him to Giselle, who tried to save the situation.

“It is… just concern.”

Lavellan still seemed confused but now also curious, his gaze kept jumping from Dorian to Giselle.

The Mother took a deep breath and squared up her shoulders. Oh, she made a decision - after all the troubles to keep the Inquisitor out of this, she was going to involve him.

“Your Worship, you must know, how this looks!”

Dorian couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.

“You might need to spell it out, my dear.”

Giselle shot him a look usually reserved for naughty children but continued speaking to the Inquisitor.

“This man is of Tevinter. His presence at your side, the rumours alone…”

Dorian chanced a look at Lavellan, whose face changed. It took on a more bland, neutral expression but Dorian fought at Lys’ side enough times to notice the familiar sparks in his eyes, the annoyance and readiness for a fight.

“Oh? And what’s so bad about him being from Tevinter?” He asked, clasping his hands behind his back. “Specifically?” He added with a bit of bite to it, glaring at the Mother.

Giselle leaned back as if in surprise. She probably expected Lavellan to heed her advice or at least worry a bit over his own reputation. She didn’t take into account that Lys never cared much for that. What he did care for was doing the right thing without worrying much about what others thought of him. It seemed unlikely that rumours would make him push away a friend who was trying to help him do the right thing (so, you know, save the bloody world), just because some Chantry sisters were worried about appearances.

“I am fully aware that not everyone in Tevinter is the same…” The Revered Mother tried but Dorian interrupted her, annoyance seeping into his voice.

“Yet still you bow to the opinion of the masses?”

“The opinion of the masses is based on centuries of evidence.” Giselle answered, visibly straining to stay calm. “What would you have me tell them?”

“The truth?” The mage spat. Hasn’t he done enough for the Inquisition? Hasn’t he risked his life and soul time and time again? Hasn’t he saved Lavellan’s life back in Redcliffe’s castle? Without him, the Herald would’ve been wiped from existence back then and the Breach would’ve never been closed. What else did this woman want, how else did she expect him to prove his dedication to the Inquisition and to Lavellan?

“The truth is  _ I do not know you  _ and neither do they! Thus these rumours will continue.” Giselle clenched her fists at her sides.

She had him here. It was true, they didn’t know each other. Most people from the Inquisition weren’t aware of how Dorian saved them all back in Redcliffe since neither he nor Lavellan spoke much of it. It would do more bad than good to talk so freely about such a close call. Aside from that, what did Dorian do? Well, he travelled with the Inquisitor when asked to and back in Skyhold, he helped Solas and a small team of hand-picked mages in studies of the Anchor. He also continued his work on the magic he and Alexius developed. Nothing that really sparked trust, yes? After all, here, in the South, one was immediately distrusted and treated as worse if they were a mage. Yes, Dorian didn’t have a comeback for that.

Lavellan’s gaze was fixed on Giselle, when he spoke up.

“Oh? Rumours? Do tell!”

“I… Couldn’t repeat them, Your Worship.” The Revered Mother said, her tone more benign when she was addressing Lavellan. He leaned his head a bit to the side.

“ _ Repeat them _ ? So you’ve said them before, Mother Giselle?”

Both Dorian and the Revered Mother blinked at Lavellan in surprise. The woman seemed taken aback - she came here to rag on Dorian, she didn’t expect that Lavellan would stumble upon their  _ conversation _ , and she certainly wasn't expecting him to attack her. She looked from Lavellan, who smiled at her lightly, his face a kind mask, to Dorian, who couldn’t help but smirk at her, then back again the Inquisitor. Eventually, she sighed lightly.

“I see… I meant no disrespect, Your Worship. If you truly believe this  _ man, _ ” the look she shot Dorian implied she used that word generously, “is without ulterior motive, then I humbly beg forgiveness of you both.”

Giselle bowed slightly, turned around and walked out the door. She didn’t look at Dorian again. He and the Inquisitor stood where they were, side by side in the empty, cold library, not moving and watching the Mother leave.

“This sort of thing happens often, does it?” Lavellan turned to Dorian, amusement written all over his face.

The mage felt his shoulders relaxing but only slightly. Giselle probably wasn’t done but hopefully with Lavellan backing him and not her, she’d lay off for a while. Only for a while, though. And she’d return, once again talking his ear off about those rumours, rumours, that are so horrible, that clearly, it’s Dorian who’s spreading them. Rumours that Lavellan still didn’t know about - or maybe knew but didn’t acknowledge.

Giselle tried to hold them back from the Inquisitor. Dorian suspected she tried to not worry Lavellan too much - he did have a lot on his shoulders, but frankly, with treating him like this, like a lost child who needs to be spoon-fed only the right information, she was doing him a disservice. Yes, Dorian needed to write down that thought and tell this to the woman later. But he didn’t grab a pen and instead turned to Lavellan with an easy grin.

“More often than you’d think! No one knows their own reputation.”

“Until someone helpfully informs them.” The Inquisitor supplied.

“There is that… She meant well, if that’s of any concern.”

“By treating me like a savage who clearly knows nothing about how rumours and building a reputation works?” Lavellan snorted. Ah, so he noticed that too. “I was spying for Leliana years before the Inquisition. I’m well aware of how it goes.”

Dorian nodded.

“I know you do. Still…”

“Still what? Dorian, I’m the Herald of Andraste and the Inquisitor. There are so many rumours about me that if I tried to worry about every single one, I wouldn’t have time for anything else. I know appearances are important but Josephine and Leliana can take care of that. I’m here to kill an ancient darkspawn, not to worry about what Chantry sisters whisper about me in Orlais.” The elf crossed his arms over his chest, shooting Dorian his famous crooked smile. Dorian’s heart did a backflip. “But if there are any especially funny ones you hear, pass them onto me. Some of them are hilarious. I’ve heard I’m 7 feet tall and shoot lightning out of my eyes. Damn, I’d like to be able to do that.”

Dorian chuckled.

“Indeed, some of them are truly outrageous. I’ve heard you spend every night in the chapel, talking with a statue of Andraste who talks back to you. Apparently, you two are even more than just talking!”

“ _ Fenhedis _ ! So now I’m fucking statues?” Lys shook his head, his long hair falling onto his shoulders. “Of course it came to that. But this rumour is at least on par with the whole  _ Herald of Andraste _ nonsense. I’m fishing for something more juicy, something that would shock the nobility! You’ve any scandalous rumours that could shatter my career, Pavus?”

Dorian took in a breath. He did. The rumours that he heard whispered behind his back whenever he walked through the throne room, the odd looks he got whenever he made Lavellan laugh, when they were in public, the jabs that Sera and Varric treated him with during their game nights, when Lavellan had to leave early and Dorian would spend just a few moments too long looking after his retreating figure.

Truthfully, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what Lavellan thought about the rumours about…  _ them _ . Dorian knew they were bad for both of their reputations but as long as they were just rumours, never spoken about between him and Lavellan, he could tell himself that maybe there was something to it. He  _ wanted _ there to be something to it. He flirted with Lys constantly and the elf happily reciprocated the witty banter. But, really, he was like this with everyone, wasn’t he? Dorian heard him compliment Cassandra a few times and once he saw the elf wrapped around Varric, his head resting on the dwarf’s hairy chest. Maker’s breath, he and scout Harding constantly tried to one up each other with more and more syrupy frazes! The more Dorian thought about it, the more obvious it seemed to him that he must be imagining whatever it is that he thinks is going on between them. Lavellan was just like that - flirty and physically affectionate.

Dorian also knew that Lavellan was with both men and women before but that just meant there was a  _ possibility  _ that he could  _ hypothetically  _ have feelings for Dorian, nothing more.

Really, Dorian was rather annoyed with himself about that. He knew better than to catch feelings, especially for someone as important as Lavellan. But there was just something about him. Dorian couldn’t even place what it was. He was handsome, of course. Rather tall and muscular for an elf, with long, flowing platinum blonde hair that framed his freckled face. His big, golden-green eyes were almost always sparkling and his crooked smile just did  _ something _ to Dorian. Everytime Lys smirked at him, Dorian wanted to lean in and kiss him, trace the small scar on Lavellan’s lower lip with his tongue. Yes, Lavellan was handsome. Attractive. If it was just that, Dorian would be fine. He’d be braver, that’s for sure. He’d offer to share the Inquisitor’s bed a few times and when he’d satiated his curiosity, they could go back to just being friends.

But that was not all Dorian wanted and it really annoyed him. He had other feelings for Lys aside from lust.  _ Soft _ feelings. Everytime a strand of Lavellan’s long hair fell onto his face, Dorian wanted to reach forward and tuck it behind his pointed ear.  _ Delicately _ . Whenever Lavellan’s shirt rode up and revealed the brown tattoos on his back, Dorian wished he could just slip his hand under the hem of his shirt and trace the lines of those tattoos, finally learn, what shape they made out. Whenever Dorian spotted the straight, sharp line of an old scar on the elf’s collarbone, he had to fight the sudden urge to press his lips to it and ask, where he got that.

There was this…  _ tenderness _ to the feelings Dorian had for Lavellan that greatly unnerved him. He knew it was foolish to have thoughts like that, to want, to ache for someone. He’s learned it the hard way. Every time he made up his mind, every time he decided that he would suppress those thoughts and feelings and just get over himself (get over Lavellan?), the elf happily strolled back into his nook in the library and brightened it with his laughter and Dorian was back to flirting, his chest heaving with pride every time he caused Lavellan to smile.

And Lavellan seemed to care for Dorian. Well, he didn't  _ seem to _ , he  _ did _ . He proved it time and time again. He took him to see his father then dealt with Dorian’s brooding for a week. He walked drunk Dorian from the tavern back to his room and brought him light breakfast in the morning. When Dorian had fever after being struck with a poisoned arrow, Lavellan sat the whole night by his side, giving him water, changing cold compresses and talking to him, whenever Dorian’s consciousness resurfaced. The mage just didn’t know what kind of caring it was. Did Lavellan care for Dorian the way he cared for the refugees in the Hinterlands? Or did he care a bit more than that, more personally - like the way Lys cared for Cullen, supporting him and helping when lyrium withdrawal caused him pain?

Or did he care even more than that?

Now Dorian had the chance to bring up those rumors. Have Lavellan acknowledge and address them.  _ Well, of course there are rumours about us, I’ve been flirting with you since we met, you moron _ , he’d say (or something like that) and Dorian would wrap his arms around the elf’s lithe figure, draw him close and kiss him until they both run out of breath. Or… Or  _ Preposterous! _ , he’d say and Dorian would hate that. Maker, he really would. He’d probably try to hide how hurt he was by this rejection, that wasn’t even a rejection really, and push everyone away, delve into his research and only leave the library in the evenings to get plastered at the tavern.

But after some time, he’d probably get over it, wouldn’t he? And he could go back to normal, not having to worry about any unnecessary feelings, not getting distracted whenever he so much as spotted Lavellan out of the corner of his eye, right? And wouldn’t that be best? To just… get over with it? To just ask and  _ know _ ?

Knowing. Yes, that had the appeal.

_ You’ve any scandalous rumours that could shatter my career?  _ Lavellan had said. Ah, well. Let’s try that.

Dorian somewhat awkwardly shifted his weight and turned to fully face Lavellan.

“I don’t know if you’re aware,” He began, doing his best to not let the elf know, that his heart was racing and adrenaline was coursing through his veins, “But the assumption in some corners is that you and I are…  _ intimate _ .”

Lavellan raised an eyebrow but his face didn’t change aside from that - he was still smiling wryly, gazing at Dorian.

_ Well, of course there are rumours about us, I’ve been flirting with you since we met, you moron _ or  _ Preposterous!  _ Which one will it be?

“That’s not the worst assumption they could have, is it?”

Dorian froze. Well, that didn’t answer his question, did it? Of course he wasn’t exactly  _ asking _ a question but it was there, in the subtext, right? Right? Maybe it wasn’t clear enough? Let’s… try that again.

“I don’t know, is it?” Dorian said, in the most neutral, calm voice he could muster.  
Lavellan chuckled lightly at that.

“Do you always answer a question with a question?”

This man was just  _ infuriating. _ What did Dorian ever see in him? Such a frustrating man! Here Dorian was, his heart beating at twice the speed it was supposed to, trying to delicately probe the man for information whether he had some feelings for Dorian or not and he would just not cooperate! Was it really so difficult to figure out that –

Hold on a moment. There was something in the elf’s face… A certain mischievous quality to his breathtaking crooked smile, an amused glint in his eyes. Did he figure Dorian out and was now… playing with him? Was he trying to get him to do… something? About their  _ situation _ ? 

“Would you like me to answer in some other fashion?” Dorian asked, his voice a bit lower than before.

Something passed through Lavellan’s face but so quickly that Dorian didn’t have the time to figure it out. He only noticed the way that Lavellan’s smile seemed to get just a bit bigger as he answered, still in such a level, calm tone as if he wasn’t the reason Dorian’s hands were shaking.

“If you’re capable.”

_ If you’re _ …

Oh, that was quite enough. He was clearly messing with him. Well then, no point in holding back, yes?

Dorian barely registered what he was doing when he took a step towards Lys, closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together. It was a bit of an awkward angle, as Lavellan’s hands were still crossed on his chest but Dorian didn’t care. He took in the way the elf inhaled sharply when their lips met. How soft his lips were, aside from the small scar on his lower lip, where the skin was rougher. How Lavellan smelled of herbs and wildflowers.

No matter what he thought just a few moments earlier, how sure he was that Lavellan was aware of what was going on and that he was playing with Dorian, waiting for his move, right then, the mage felt like panicking. It was probably the only time he’d ever get to do that. Lavellan would push him away any moment, stare at him in shock. At best, he’ll say to just forget about it, apologize for the mixed signals. At worst, he’ll yell at Dorian and kick him out of Skyhold. Yes, that’s absolutely what’s going to happen. But for now, for this short, beautiful moment Dorian was kissing him.

Lavellan uncrossed his hands and the mage was bracing for the inevitable push, when one of those hands sneaked around Dorian’s waist, drawing him even closer to the other man, pressing their chests together. The other hand quickly traveled up Dorian’s side and he sighed when he felt Lavellan’s slim fingers running through his hair. The elf turned his head slightly and deepened the kiss, their tongues now meeting. Dorian’s knees felt weak, so he grasped onto Lys’ shoulders to keep himself upright.

They broke apart a few moments later, both a bit breathless and a bit flushed. Lavellan grinned.

“You do know that makes the rumours somewhat true?” He asked, laughter clear in his voice. Dorian was smiling as well.

“Evidently.” He rasped out and leaned to once again capture Lavellan’s lips in a kiss. He felt the other man chuckle lightly against them and for a moment he lost his footing, Lavellan’s hand on his waist holding him tightly. Before he knew what was going on, Lavellan pulled him inside Dorian’s library alcove and pressed his back against one of the bookshelves, trapping the mage between it and himself. A low moan escaped Dorian’s lips when Lavellan slipped his leg between Dorian’s and started trailing kisses on the underside of his jaw.

So. Now Dorian knew. And it wasn’t  _ Preposterous!.  _ That was a good outcome. A  _ very  _ good outcome, really. What a relief to finally know! Even if Dorian knew that this affair was doomed from the start, with Lavellan being the Inquisitor, the weight of the world on his shoulders and a heroic death around the corner. Even if Dorian still planned to keep his feelings back and not let himself fall in… No, he wasn’t even going to think  _ that _ . Even with that and so many more reasons why they shouldn’t be canoodling in the library that Dorian couldn’t recall right then and there, it was such a relief. And an ego boost. And, really, it was just nice to get what he wanted, even if he had to stress about it for a while, deal with Lavellan teasing him.

“Maker’s breath, you’re rather frustrating, you know that?” Dorian breathed but there was a smile on his face. He more felt than saw Lavellan chuckling.

“Oh?” The elf whispered into Dorian’s ear, his warm breath on the other man’s neck. “How so?”

“You just are. Also, terribly dull. I hate you.”

Now Lavellan tossed his head back in laughter. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but weren’t  _ you  _ the one that kissed  _ me _ ? ‘Cause it almost seems as if you don’t want to be kissing me and, really, what are we doing here then?”

_ Infuriating _ .

Dorian grabbed a handful of Lavellan’s shirt and drew him closer.

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding that line about Varric - there is nothing between him and my Inquisitor, Lavellan is just physically affectionate and Varric letting his sad friends lay on his chest is my prized headcanon!  
> Hope you enjoyed! Any feedback is always welcome!  
> Find me on Tumblr [@aymayzing](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aymayzing)


End file.
